1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pliers, and more particularly to combination pliers capable of cutting and stripping wires without damaging the wire filaments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are various known manners of stripping wire skin which may be summed up as follows:
1. The wire skin is melted by burning. This method is only applicable for contingent cases and wires of smaller diameter (e.g., 1 mm). For skinning large amounts of wires of wires of larger diameters, tools will be needed. PA1 2. Using conventional pliers (as shown in FIG. 1a) to cut into the wire by means of a cutting portion A. However, it depends largely on the expertise of the user to determine how much force should be exerted. An inexperienced user may cut the wire filaments during wire skinning. PA1 3. There is also available on the market another type of pliers (as shown in FIG. 1B It is provided with a plurality of jaw holes B having different diameters. Although it provides the user with the facility of cutting wires of different diameters, there is still the problem of using the pliers in wire skinning. Besides, wire cutting and skinning have to be done separately, and it also depends on the experience of the user to determine the suitable amount of force to be exerted.
It can therefore be seen that in the prior art wire cutting and skinning have to be done in two separate operations and that the pliers are oriented vertically to the wire during wire skinning, which is less efficient.